


Idle Conversation

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two partners talk over a lab bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Conversation

He found his partner just where he thought he would, bending over a lab bench, chin resting on his arms, completely focused upon an ice cube.

“What are you doing?”  He sat down with a _flump_.

“Prognosticating.”

“Hmm, looks more like sleeping to me.”

“Well, that was separates the scientists from everyone else.”

“Yes, but you forget that I am a super observant agent who misses nothing.”

“And yet you ask me what I’m doing… the mind boggles.  Why are you here?”

“The staff meeting this afternoon has been moved up a half hour and the Old Man wants you to get a haircut.”

“But I like it this length.”

“News flash - he doesn’t.  He says you look untidy and unkempt.”  He nodded to the piece of ice.  “What **are** you doing?”

“There’s a fly frozen in that chunk of ice.”

“So I see.  Come from the canteen?”

“Funny.  Let Vera hear you say that and she’ll be chasing you through the corridors with a butcher knife.”  He shook his head.  “No, the guys down in the labs developed a new weapon – a freeze ray.  It’s supposed to immobilize the enemy by freezing them.  We drag them home and thaw them out for a bit of one-on-one time.”

“Nice.  And you are?”

“Making sure we can thaw them out.”

“Ah… I see.”

“No, you don’t.”

“You’re right, I don’t.  What are you doing tonight?”

“I thought you have a hot date with Tabitha.”

“She has to wash her hair or something.  I guess she is over me.”

“Can your ego bear it?”

“Plenty other fish to fry in the steno pool.  What are you doing?”

“Going home, reading some journals, listening to some music, drinking.  I’ll pick you up at seven.”

There was suddenly movement which was followed by twin gasps.

“It’s alive.”

“Thank you, Dr. Frankenstein.”

“You’re welcome, Igor.”

The insect, still too wet to fly, walked around the table top.  Just then, a fellow agent entered and he shouted and brought a file down on the fly.

“Damn it!  I hate flies!  Nasty evil things carrying filth and disease into the world.”

“Hey, we’re talking bugs here, not UNCLE agents!”

“One in the same.”  Nat Sanders laughed and clapped his partner, Isaac Krane on the shoulder.  “Come on, partner.  Let’s go to work.”

 


End file.
